Jack and Kim: Backstab
by crazyz216
Summary: Jack and Kim have liked each other for a long time and finally go out. But when Jack makes a mistake that he knew he would regret, Kim cant take it and attempts to move back to Tennessee, but not everything goes as planned. Kim gets in deep trouble and needs Jack's help, but when he gets there will he save her, or just make matters worse? Who will be the real hero?
1. True Love

Jack's P.O.V.

It was a typical day at the dojo and Kim and I were sparring as usual. Just when I thought I was winning, she kicked me in my side and I stumbled back. Then, because I was vulnerable, she was able to flip me on my back.

"Aren't you getting tired of losing, Jack?" Kim said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Well", I said while she helped me up, "I just never get tired of losing to you." Of course I said this sarcastically and she knew it.

Just then, Rudy came out and told us we could leave. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and I all went to change in the boys locker room, while Kim went to the girls locker room. Right when I got out, Kim was at the door.

"Hey, Kim", I said as I ran up to her, "I have a question to ask you."

"Sure Jack", she responded.

"Ok, well there's this girl I really like...and I wanted to know the best and most romantic way I should ask her out..." Little did Kim know, that the girl I wanted to ask out was her.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Ok, well there's this girl I really like...and I wanted to know the best and most romantic way I should ask her out..." Jack said.

My heart dropped. I really thought Jack and I were hitting it off...I guess I was wrong. I should have know that Jack didn't like me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, um ok. Well she would probably love red roses and a picnic on the beach, watching the stars, after you took her to a romantic movie. But if you really want to surprise her... ask her in front of all her friends so she knows that you don't mind people know that you like her." I said exactly what I would love a guy to do for me. "Good luck, I gotta go." I said quickly as I ran out of the dojo.

As I walked home, I thought of all the worst possible people he could ask out, like that dumb girl Donna who was always flirting with him. Or my best friend Grace, even though she would say no because she knows that I like him.

When I finally got home, I changed into my pajamas, washed up, and went to bed, thinking about Jack the whole time.

Jack's P.O.V.

_Jackpot! _I thought to myself. I'm just a bit nervous to ask her out in front of Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. But I'll do anything to make Kim say yes.

As I walked home alone, I could only think about Kim's honey blond hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Soon I will be her boyfriend! _Wait...what if she says no and just wants to be friends?! _Oh god...maybe I shouldn't ask her...I'll sleep on it and decide in the morning.

**The Following Day at Seaford High **

Jack's P.O.V.

_This is it_ I thought_, I'm really going to ask Kim out!_

As I approached our usual lunch table I made sure I had the red rose and the movie tickets, we are going to see a movie called The Love Tragedy. Everyone was already sitting down, perfect...

"Hey Kim, can I ask you somethin," I said

"Yeah Jack, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" I said while pulling the rose and tickets from behind my back.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Will you go out with me?" he said while pulling the rose and tickets from behind his back.

_OMG_, I thought, _he was asking my advice to use on ME! _

I froze, though.

"Kim? Kim?" he asked

"YES!" I blurted out of nowhere. "YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

I got up from my seat and hugged him.

"AWWWW," I heard Jerry, Milton, and Eddie say.

"For the record I totally saw this coming!" Jerry said.

My heart couldn't stop racing. I think I had a panic attack because next thing I knew, I was on the nurses bed with Jack by my side.

(*HOLY CRAP A BUG WAS JUST ON MY HAND! EWWWW)

"Kimmy are you ok?" Jack said.

I laughed. "I'm fine, I think I was just so excited you asked me out that I passed out...hahaha"

He laughed at my laugh and then we were both laughing when the nurses looked at us weird.

"So can I pick you up at 6:15 for your surprise date?" he asked.

"Sure! I'll be ready!" I replied.

**At 6:15 That Night**

Kim's P.O.V.

When I heard the doorbell ring, I quickly checked 1 more time in my mirror; lip gloss, and make up, done. Cute skirt/ outfit, Check. I got my purse and answered the door.

"Wow Kim, you look...amazing" Jack said.

"Thanks, you look pretty ok yourself," I giggled. " So where are you taking me?" I asked while we walked toward the spot.

"Well we are here" he said as we approached the beach. On the sand was a blanket and picnic basket. I should have seen that one considering that he took my advise...

"Jack I-" he cut me off by grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the set up. "Come on" he said, with a huge grin on his face.

After we ate, we made our way toward the movie, and when we got there he bought the XL popcorn and 2 soda's. During the movie he put his arm around me. When I looked at him, he started to lean in and I did too- when suddenly...BANG! We both screamed along with many other people in the theater. The main character was just shot.

We just looked at each other with surprised faces and laughed.

Jack's P.O.V.

After the movie I walked Kim home, we walked hand in hand. When we got to her house, she smiled at me.

"Thanks for an amazing night, Jack" Said Kim.

"Anything for you" I said.

Just as she was turning around to go into her house, I grabbed her hand, spun her towards me and kissed her. I could feel that she was tense at first but when i put my hands on her hips, she put hers around my neck and was calm. Her lips tasted like strawberries and were so soft. My stomach turned into mush and we kissed for about 4 minutes, really getting into it.

Finally she broke away. "Jack, I have to go, but i want you to know that...i Love you" she blushed while saying this.

"Kim I love you to, and I want you to be mine forever."

"Goodnight Jack!" Kim said before practically skipping into her house.

God I Love this girl!


	2. Nightmares

Jack's P.O.V.

That night, after my awesome date with Kim, i went straight to bed. I had a nightmare that night that i would never forget...

I was standing on the beach alone.

_Kim! Kim! _i called out. _where are you?_

then I heard a scream

_JACK! HELP ME, PLEASE, JACK _It was Kim. She was in trouble, but i was sinking in the sand and it was up to my neck, then I felt an arm on me. I turned my head to see a buff man wearing all black.

Then I turned back to where the 2nd scream came from.

_JAAAACKKK! _And then I heard a splash.

_Say goodbye to Kim, Jack. You won't see her again. _Said the man in Black behind me.

No. She was thrown into the water by other men wearing black as well.

_NO! _I Shouted _NO!_

**End of Dream**

Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up from the nightmare covered in sweat with...sand in my bed?

_WTF? _I thought.

OK that was weird but i had to get ready for school. I looked at the clock- 10:27am. Oh. Today was Saturday, i forgot.

I guess i will practice at the dojo then...i was still creeped out by the sand in my bed. But by the time i got to the dojo, i had forgotten all about it. That is- until i saw Kim.

"Jack! Thank god your alright!" she said while running up to hug me.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" I asked a bit concerned

"You don't remember...? You woke up in the middle of the night and left your house, setting off the alarm. When your mom went to check on you, you weren't there, so she called me. I didn't know where you were either. But i went to meet you mom t the dojo to see if you were there but we couldn't find you, and when we checked the house again, there you were! in your bed as if nothing had happened." she explained.

i stood there giving her a blank stare. I went to the beach! THATS why I had sand in my bed. i started to laugh. Kim stared back at me.

"um Jack...?"

"Hmm? oh haha it nothing but a long dumb story i was thinking about." I responded. Kim looked worried so I picked her up bridal style and kissed her. She kissed back with passion and we stayed like this for a while.

Kim's P.O.V. 

_Riiiiiiing, riiiiing. _I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 1:17am. Who calls at that time? But i answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Kim? HI its Jack's mo do you know where he is?" she asked frantically

"No i dont...is he ok?" I said

Then she told me the whole long story

"Ill meet you at the dojo ASAP" i said.

I rushed into my closet and pulled out a pair of Converse, put them on, and ran out of my house. When we both met at the dojo, he wasnt there to our surprise. We searched until it was about 2:05am and Jack's mom said thanks and that i should just go home. She would call me if she found him.

Later at about 2:30, when i was still awake, I got a call from his mom and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey kim, I went back home soon after you did and a trail of sand in my house led me to Jack's room...where i found him sleeping." she said.

"but...ok as long as he is safe..." i said very, very confused

"thanks for all your help Kim! Jack is in love with a great girl!" then she hung up

Hmm...IN LOVE? I could get used to this...

**BACK AT THE DOJO**

After i told Jack what happened he picked me up and kissed me. I absolutely LOVE when he does that!

After our kiss, we sparred for a bit, and this time, he finally won by Flipping me. He landed on top of me.

"Wow Jack, looks like someone is improving!" i said jokingly

"or maybe someone's just getting worse" he said with a smirk on his face.

i gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him i would change and be right back. He said he would do the same.

Jack's P.O.V.

After a couple of minutes, the whole crew was eating spicy falafels at Falafel Phil's.

"So, how are the two love birds?" asked Milton.

I kissed Kim while all the other guys said eww and covered their faces.

"Answer your question?" i said to Milton

"A simple "Great" would have been acceptable as well..." he responded

"Yeah but my way is more fun"

Kim laughed and so did I.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Later that Saturday night i had other nightmare, but this one was far worse.

Kim was being held by 2 men in black off to the side. She was trying to escape their grip but couldn't. I only caught a glimpse of her because i was lying down on the cool, black pavement, where i was knocked down by a different man in black. There were about 7 of them around me.

I quickly got up and pulled my pocket knife that i always carried around in case of an emergency out of my back pocket. I charged at the first guy i saw and stabbed him, he fell in pain. I did this 2 other times and eliminated 3 out of the 7 guys. i felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around and stabbed their side.

I dropped my knife at the horror.

"What have I done?" i said barely a whisper.

**End of Dream**

Jack's P.O.V.

I screamed. I screamed as loud as anyone could. My mom came rushing in and asked what was wrong, but i couldnt speak.

i ran out of bed and sprinted to kims house. And i mean SPRINTED.

I got there and the door was locked. So i stepped back a few feet and slammed the door down. _OWWWW! _I thought to myself. But Kim was my main concern right now. I went straight up the stairs to find Kim not in her bed.

**NO! **I yelled! "no" i said again, barely even hearing myself. I fell on my knees, then cried.

Just then I heard a door squeak...


	3. Scare, Hurt, Rebel

Jack's P.O.V

**NO! **I yelled! "no" i said again, barely even hearing myself. I fell on my knees, then cried.

Just then I heard a door squeak...

But It wasn't very loud so I didn't do anything. I just was on my knees.

Crying

Thinking about Kim

"Jack"

Kim's P.O.V.

I heard my front door slam. It sounded like somebody broke in.

I jumped out of my bed, ran into my closet and shut the door quietly but quickly.

I heard someone yell NO! really loud but i had no idea who it could be. Then the room went silent and i heard crying. I lied down in the big closet and looked under the crack.

Jack? what was he doing?

I got up and with a squeaking sound opened the door.

"Jack" I said. "What are you doing?"

He lifted his head, tears we rolling down his cheeks. "K-Kim?" He said between sniffles. "your...alive"

Then I thought for a minute while giving him a blank look. So Jack took down my front door, ran into my room and started crying because he thought i was dead? What the hell is going on with him? I started to get angry.

"Jack you scared the shit out of me! I thought a robber broke into my house. And why are you crying im fine" I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"I-I thought...but" he stuttered

"You better explain this to me, like right now!" I said

"I had a dream...that I hurt you and then I came here to see if you were ok because the dream felt so real...and and I love you?" He replied. He knew I was a bit mad and was trying to charm his way out of it. Typical. But once again, it worked.

I knelt next to him and pulled him in for a hug. Then I pulled away, looked into him eyes and kissed him. How could I be mad at him? He just cared about me.

"I love you" i said after we were done making out.

"I love you more" he said

**Later That Day: Practice at the Dojo**

Jack's P.O.V.

As i walked home from Kims house, I realized that 1) i really need to stop having those nightmares and 2) we have practice in like 5 minutes. Crap.

So i walked home a little faster, got my stuff and headed toward the dojo. When I got close to the door I saw something to my right i never thought i would see again- or someone, i guess. Black straight hair with the ends dyed purple? I'd know that hair anywhere.

"Mel?" I said

"Jack!" said Mel as she turned around. She had a suitcase by her side.

"What are you doing here? and why do you have a suitcase?" I asked as she ran in for a hug. I hoped Kim wouldn't see this...just in case she gets jealous.

"well...surprise! Im moving here and attending Seaford high with you!" She said

_Ohhhh no _i though. Mel was my girlfriend before i moved here. Now i have a different girlfriend. But Mel and i only broke up because we had to...

"I was really hoping we could, you know, start off where we left off?" she said with a hopeful smile. She was so pretty... Her eyes were an emerald green, and her lips were a pale soft pink. I hadn't realized how much i had missed her.

"I-" but I got cut off when she took my hand and put her other one around my neck. I wasnt thinking at all. I just remembered our past and I put my hand on her waist.

I forgot how good she was at kissing. We stayed like this for a while until i thought of Kim again. I broke the kiss and smiled. She smiled back.

"Um, Jack...why is everyone inside the dojo watching us?" Mel said with a little laugh.

I turned around to see Kim and all the guys looking at us. I saw a tear in Kim's eye. No one moved.

Shit. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! What have I done?!

Milton's P.O.V.

I was the first one done changing in the dojo when I realized i hadnt seen Jack come in. Then i saw him outside with a girl. _Ok no big deal,_ I thought, _They are just talking._

Jerry and Eddie came out of the boys locker room and came over to me to see what i was looking at.

"yo, what's Jack doing talking with that girl?" Jerry said

"I dunno, but Kim's not going to like it..." Said Eddie.

Then I saw them kiss. We ALL saw them kiss. Jerry, Eddie and I all looked at each other and then at Kim who just walked out of the girls locker room.

"What are we all looking at?" she asked

"looking? who's looking? i can't see a thing!" I said, trying to distract her.

"Hey Kim why don't you flip me and-" Jerry started saying

"Guys I'm not stupid.." she was saying while she walked to where she could see outside the front door of the dojo. She stopped. Eddie, Jerry and I all looked at each other in defeat.

"Why is...why?" she said. she looked like she was about to cry but no one dared to say anything. Then suddenly Jack turned his head and his smile dropped.

How could he even smile after he kissed her?! He was dating KIM!

Kim's P.O.V.

He was kissing a girl outside of the dojo.

that ASSHOLE! I hate him! i can't do this, i can't deal with this. apparently I'm not good enough. I have to leave this place and him.

He then burst into the dojo and that dumb girl just stood there outside in shock. My eyes followed Jack.

"Kim stop. don't move. Let me explain" he said while coming closer. I backed away as if he was holding a knife, horrified of him. i screamed so loud i could even hear myself think.

While everyone was covering his ears and Rudy just came out of his office, i sprinted out the door. That was probably the last time I would ever step foot in that dojo. So i looked back for a second and saw Milton start to run towards me.

He's such a good friend but i can't talk to him now. He's slower than me anyway. I ran toward my house. And i ran through my back yard to the back door. When I got inside I started packing bags. I didn't have much time but I would leave soon. Probably tomorrow. I wrote a note to all my friends, except for Jack of course, explaining everything. I would slide it under the dojo doors tonight.

Later that night I got into all black and went down to the dojo, and just as I slid it under, i heard footsteps behind me...CRAP

"I knew you would come here" the voice said


	4. Gonna Go

Kim's P.O.V.

"I knew you would come here" the voice said

I turned around slowly thinking it was Jack and that I would burst out into tears. But it wasnt Jack...!

"Milton?" I asked, "What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Kim, we are friends and i just want to help you. If it makes you feel better, when you left we all got really angry at Jack. He definitely backstabbed you. Let me explain..."

**AT THE DOJO EARLIER FLASHBACK**

Milton's P.O.V.

"Holy Christmas nuts that was loud" i said referring to Kim's scream. But this was no time for laughter. He hurt our friend badly.

"Jack you really screwed up this one" Eddie said

"what the heck were you thinking? Who was that girl you were smacking lips with and in front of the dojo? Im running after her" I said.

So i ran out into the mall area to see that other girl just standing there and Kim stopped when she heard me, but just for a second. _I'll never catch up to her_ I thought. "Kim!" I called. but she was already out of sight.

So i turned around, walked straight up the girl and said "Stay away from Jack, he has a girlfriend- or HAD a girlfriend thanks to you." Did I just say that? I guess i get very defensive when im mad...Anyway, she looked at me and i looked at her. She said "Im sorry...but Jack was my old boyfriend and I love him and he loves me."

"He doesnt love YOU! Hes never even talked about you before none of even know your name!..." I kept going on but i guess Jack saw me getting really worked up and ran outside to bring me back in the dojo.

She took her suitcase and ran. I dont know where and i don't care.

"Guys im SORRY." Jack exclaimed. "Mel was my old girlfriend and i missed he and she kissed ME I-"

Jerry said, " Dude, you kissed back, for like 4 minutes! And when you turned around you were still smiling. Did you ever care about Kim?"

"What?! Of course! I just...I love Mel too..." He said.

"Well im leaving. I hope you do the right thing jack.." I said "Anyone coming with me?"

"Yeah, I am." Said Eddie.

"Me, too" Jerry said

Then we got changed and when we came out of the locker room we saw Jack crying on a mat in the corner. All the fighting dummies were on the floor and Jack was obviously upset. But what could I do? He messed up and I couldn't help him with this one...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kim's P.O.V.

It was pitch black out, which was good because then Milton can't see me cry. But I hugged him and I sobbed.

"Thanks for being an amazing friend. Im really going to miss you" I said

"Miss me..? Kim you cant leave town just because of Jack! Show him that your better off without him." Milton said.

"I wish I could but im not strong enough for that. Im saying goodbye just in case. Tell everyone I said bye - just not Jack. He can read the note also but he's not included in it. Thanks Milton"

"No problem Kim. Just text me to let me know you safe. I wont tell Jack your new number if you dont want me to" He said.

"I dont. Thanks. Bye!" I said as i ran off in the darkness with more tears in my eyes.

I really have something to think about...

**THAT NIGHT**

Jack's P.O.V.

When I was crying at the dojo and the guys left, I ended up falling asleep on the mats. i can't believe I messed up my relationship with Kim. I mean we were only going out for like 3 days! I HATE myself.

When I got up I saw something on the floor. I went into my bag and pulled out my phone, a Droid, and used it as a flashlight. It was a note, from Kim and it said:

_Dear Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie,_

Im not even in this letter. She hates me.

_ Im so sorry it had to end like this. I could see us going so far as a group in high school. But I cant take the fact that the guy I love, who I thought loved me, kissed another girl. Thank you all for sticking up for me. Milton told me what happened yesterday at the dojo after I left. _

Wait...last night? She must have just put this note under the door! And I missed her!

_I have decided to move back to Tennessee...to get away from Jack. I ask that you dont give him any of my information. I will text all of you when i arrive safely in Tennessee. Until then, I will miss you all! You were the best friends ever and maybe when I am able to face the facts, I will come back to visit. _

_ Love, Kim _

I dropped the note and my heart dropped with it. i would never see my Kim again. The blond hair and brown eyes, the cute smile...I ruined my life. And hers. I will never forgive myself.

I tried to get out of the dojo to go to Kim's house but the doors were locked. I tried going into Rudy's office to find the keys- it was opened. And there were the keys! Maybe I could fix this now.. I open the doors, lock the doors again and start running towards her house. But I barely got past Falafel Phil's when I tripped over something and dropped my phone.

A leg...DAMB. _not now!_ I thought to myself. I heard a laugh. Frank. He picked up my phone.

"What do you want Frank?" I said

"you know i heard about what you did...I think Kimmy would have been better off with me, don't you think?" He said

I was about to punch him when something hit my back. I screamed and fell on my knees. Then on my hands. A different Black Dragon had punched me on my spine.

"It will be so much more fun to hurt Kim when you are both weak" he laughed

"Dont touch Kim!" Then Frank stomped on my hand and im pretty sure all my fingers are broken. "Shit" I yelled.

"Kimmy doesnt have much time..." He whispered in my ear before he left and shook my phone in front of my face. I was too weak to get up. I really need to get my phone back.

I hate him SO much.


	5. Texting And Driving Can Be Dangerous

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing my story! Don't forget to let me know if you like this one. Idea's would be appreciated also! **

Frank's P.O.V.

Wow i cant believe that Jack didn't even try to fight me. It was so easy to get his phone, now I just have to pretend I'm Jack and text Kim that I hate her. HAHAHA! She will never want to talk to him again and she will come crying to me. You know, once she finally moves back to Seaford...

*TXT CONVERSATION*

**JACK**_: Kim, im sorry i kissed her in front of u but...i dont love u and i really never have. I have loved Mel for like 4 years and shes going to be my gf for a long time. So if u can't deal w that, then u should just leave and get out of here. no one liked u anyway._

_*GETS TXT FROM MILTON*_

**MILTON:**___Jack! How could u txt that to Kim! She just told me what u said and it s not true we all like Kim as a sister. y do u want her to leave? i thought u were trying to fix this mess u made. don't be surprised if none of us talk to u tomorrow. im fwd-ing ur message to Kim to the guys..._

**JACK:**_ I dont care what u do! I dont like u losers anyway. and Kim was a joke i never liked her. how about u all screw off_

**MILTON:**_ FINE_

*END OF TXTING*

HAHA hes got no Kim AND no friends now. this is awesome.

"Honey, Your dinner is getting cold!" My mom said

"Coming mommy!" i yelled back as i put Jack's phone on my desk.

Jack's P.O.V.

"help!" i yelled after Frank left. "please!"

but i knew no one was around because it was so late out. So i used the strength i had left to get up and walk myself home. I hope Frank doesnt do something stupid with my phone...

When i got to my house, there was a box on my doorstep labeled JACK. So i bent down to pick it up with my right, unbroken hand and brought it inside.

When i opened it, I saw a red rose. All the petals were lying in the box and the stem was cut in two. It was the rose I gave to Kim when I first asked her out. _It's over. It's really, really over _I thought. I was all cried out so i just laid on my bed, awake, thinking about Kim. Eventually I fell asleep, and this time, I had no nightmare about Kim.

Kim's P.O.V.

When I got back home, i took the rose Jack first gave me when he asked me out and plucked all the petals off. Then i cut the stem in half, to represent our relationship. I placed them in a box and ran over to Jack's house to drop it off.

When I got back home, I saw that I had a message from Jack. I looked although I still hate him. It read:

**JACK:**_ Kim, im sorry i kissed her in front of u but...i dont love u and i really never have. I have loved Mel for like 4 years and shes going to be my gf for a long time. So if u can't deal w that, then u should just leave and get out of here. no one liked u anyway._

OMFG! Jerk. I sent the message to Milton to show him what Jack did. I cried harder that I did before. _Was it really true? Did everyone hate me?_ I asked myself.

Milton Texted back:

**MILTON**: Kim im so sorry. dont listen to what he says none of its true. And he just told me that we r losers...so I dont think any of us will be hanging out with him again. I sent the message to Jerry and Eddie also

**KIM:** So u really dont hate me?

**MILTON:** Of course not!

*gets message from Jerry*

**JERRY**: yo that was not cool of jack. and he called us losers! we aren't going to talk to him for a while. c u at school tomorrow - Jerry and Eddie

i didn't bother telling them that i was leaving tomorrow for Tennessee...they will find out soon enough i guess. i just feel so bad. But im exhausted

I got under my comfy sheets on my bed and fell instantly.

*in the morning*

Kim's P.O.V.

I called a taxi for 9:30. when it got to my house, i put my bags in the trunk and hopped in the back seat.

"could you drive me to the air port, please?" i asked the taxi driver

"ok." he said

"Thanks"

During the drive, we ended up on a deserted, unfamiliar road. There were tall trees everywhere. The doors suddenly locked.

"um, where are we?" i asked

"oh we are whats called the Death Road." he responded

"oh. How much longer until the airport?"

"well... it depends..." he said " If you make it out of here alive"

He started to speed up, like A LOT. we must have been going 90 MPH.

"Hey! slow down!" I yelled.

Now we were definitely going 100 MPH and it looked like we were going to crash into something I couldn't quite see ahead of us. Just then he opened his door and jumped out, leaving me alone in the car, driving 100 MPH and about to crash into something.

I screamed while covering my face, getting prepared for the crash. The taxi ended up flipping on its side and I continued to scream.

_Ok. Calm down, Kim. Your ok, the car is just flipped...and your deserted but your alive. _

I needed to relax. And get out of the car. But i was stuck. I struggled to get out when I heard a voice.

"HEY! Are you ok? Is someone in there?"

"Yes! Yes please help me get out!" I yelled

"Hold on!" the voice said. It was a male.

I started to get really claustrophobic and blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the forest. I saw a boy hovered over me, who looked about my age.

"Hey, your awake. I'm Riley. And your Kim?" Riley said

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"well i kind of looked at your wallet. Just to see your name! Dont worry I didnt take anything." he said. "So what are you doing on this road. I have never seen a car go by in 1 year."

"Well I was trying to get to the air port to go to Tennessee...it's a long story. Wait. Have you been living in the forest or something?" I said

"Yeah. 1 Year ago I was driving with my brother, we took a wrong turn. He crashed, and he...died. And I was stranded here alone, looking for people who could save me. But no one came..until you that is."

"Im so sorry to hear that." I said. When i tried sitting up, i felt a sharp pain in my left arm. "ow!"

"Be careful. You got glass in your arm, but I took it out and wrapped it up." Riley said.

"Wow thanks. By any chance, did you get my stuff from the car?"

He laughed. He had a really cute smile and bright blue eyes. Also, brown blond hair. "Yeah dont worry, I got everything for you."

"Thanks" i said as I smiled.

**Dont forget to review please!**


	6. In A Hopeless Place

**Meanwhile At Seaford High**

Jack's P.O.V.

My hand is in a cast because of Frank. It Hurt so bad.

_Where is Kim? Where are the guys? Maybe they know where Kim is._

_Hey there's Jerry, I'll ask him._

"Jerry!" i said loudly as I walked quickly to catch up with him. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes then looked away and kept walking.

"Jerry, look I know your upset about Kim but I'm-" I was cut off.

"This isnt just about Kim now, it about all of us. Why dont you go hang out with Mel? You dont want to be talking to losers, right?" He said angrily as he walked away.

What the hell was he talking about? I slowly turned to go toward my locker when I saw Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, why is Jerry so mad-" I was cut off again

"Im just a loser, what do I know?" he said with the same hint of anger in his eyes that Jerry had.

HUH?

I was ignored by all my friends the whole morning. And when I went to our usual lunch spot, they said I couldn't sit with them. So I sat with Mel instead.

"So how is your 1st day going?" i asked her

"Good so far...Jack can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I responded

"Are we starting our relationship too soon? I mean, you just got out of a breakup and I only want to be with you if your ready," she said

I didnt even know we were in a relationship...But I hugged her because I WASNT ready yet.

"Mel im so glad you understand. I made a mistake with Kim because I still really love her. I was just really excited to see you."

"It's ok Jack. Im sorry I interfered. We can still be friends. Where is Kim anyway? I wanted to apologize for the mix up." Mel said.

"Well she said she was moving back to Tennessee, but I didnt think she meant today...she's probably home and didn't want to talk to me." I said

Just then, Frank came over.

"So I see your not sitting with your friends...whatever did you say to them?" He smirked while tossing my phone on the table. My phone! What did he do?

I checked my messages. He erased them. Of course. I STILL don't know what I did wrong.

"One sec Mel"

"ok" she said

I walked up to the guys' table to try and explain what happened.

"Guys-"

"Save it Jack!" Milton said

I was cut off, but this time I was doing the talking.

"NO. Listen to me. Frank took my phone after he stepped on my hand and broke it. So whatever mean message you got wasnt from me." I said

They stared at me for a while. Finally Jerry spoke.

"Dude, thank God! He called us losers and said that we shouldn't talk to you ever again."

"And he told Kim that you never loved her and she should leave Seaford" Milton said.

"What?" Jerry, Eddie and I said at the same time.

"I saw the note she left but.."I started to say

"What note?" Eddie and Jerry said

"Kim slipped a not into the dojo late last night saying that she is going back to Tennessee. Come on lets go back now." I said

When we got to the dojo, I showed them the note:

_Dear Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie,_

_ Im so sorry it had to end like this. I could see us going so far as a group in high school. But I cant take the fact that the guy I love, who I thought loved me, kissed another girl. Thank you all for sticking up for me. Milton told me what happened yesterday at the dojo after I left. I have decided to move back to Tennessee...to get away from Jack. I ask that you dont give him any of my information. I will text all of you when i arrive safely in Tennessee. Until then, I will miss you all! You were the best friends ever and maybe when I am able to face the facts, I will come back to visit. _

_ Love, Kim _

"We have to go stop her, and YOU" Eddie said while pointing at me, "have to go apologize to her.

"I will but we cant just drive to Tennessee..." I said

Riley's P.O.V

I was sitting in my fort that I made sometime last year when I heard a car. A CAR. I ran out of my cozy shelter and towards the deserted street. By the time I got there I knew I wasnt going to be saved. How? Because a taxi cab was on its side.

I ran over to go help.

"HEY! Are you ok? Is someone in there?" I yelled

"YES! Yes please help me get out!" said a sweet female voice

"Hold on!" i said

I opened the car door that was facing up and saw a very pretty blond girl...who was now unconscious. I pulled her out of the car and carried her bridal style down to my fort. I laid her down on the grass. Then I quickly ran back to the car to get her luggage and other items which i saw before. I looked in her wallet on the way back to my home and saw:

KIM CRAWFORD: 15  
Blond Hair, Brown Eyes

Ok good. At least I knew her name. Back at the fort, I put her stuff down and saw that she still wasnt awake. And she had glass in her left arm.

I got my Aid Kit and started to help her. When I was finished, I put the kit back and sat next to her.

After what seemed like forever, she finally woke up.

"Hey, your awake. I'm Riley. And your Kim?" I asked

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"well i kind of looked at your wallet. Just to see your name! Dont worry I didnt take anything." I said. "So what are you doing on this road. I have never seen a car go by in 1 year."

"Well I was trying to get to the air port to go to Tennessee...it's a long story. Wait. Have you been living in the forest or something?" Kim said

"Yeah. 1 Year ago I was driving with my brother, we took a wrong turn. He crashed, and he...died. And I was stranded here alone, looking for people who could save me. But no one came..until you that is."

"Im so sorry to hear that." she said "ow!"

"Be careful. You got glass in your arm, but I took it out and wrapped it up." I said.

"Wow thanks. By any chance, did you get my stuff from the car?"

I laughed. "Yeah dont worry, I got everything for you."

"Thanks" she said as she smiled. Wow she has a beautiful smile.

I asked her to explain why she was going to Tennessee and she told me the whole story; about Jack, the dojo, how Jack cheated on her, and the message he sent. Also about the taxi ride.

"Thats awful. You probably never want to see him again right?"

"Definitely not" she said.

"I used to know Karate...maybe you could re-teach me again sometime. How about I show you around? You know, like where to get safe food and water." i said

"I'd love to! And Sure. I cant believe you have been doing this for a year!" Kim said

She is so pretty. That kid Jack better not show his face around here...

After I took her on a tour of the forest, it was dark. We found a place that we made our own. It was a small, but deep pond with a little flowing waterfall. There was a rock that looked like a big chair, so we sat on it together. We were close together.

"Kim, now that your with me, I want to try and get us out of here. I gave up before, but you have a life and friends who seem like they miss you." I told her

"Thanks Riley, I would really appreciate that. I still wonder why that taxi driver tried to kill me. It was so weird." she said

I shifted a little closer to her and she laid her head on my shoulder. We have only known each other for a day, but it seems like we have known each other forever. A couple minutes later she fell asleep, so I carried her bridal style to bring her back to my home.

My fort is pretty big considering I did it all by myself. I had a taken a couple things from the car my brother and I crashed in a year ago and used them. I used the car seats as a comfy place to sit and the doors and roof as the roof to my creation. I used a couple of other things also.

I laid Kim on the bed and I slept on the floor. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning hearing a loud scream.


	7. Just A Minivan

Hey! Thanks for reading my story, and please don't forget to review!

Kim's P.O.V.

_What a weird dream._ I thought to myself. _Stranded in a forest? Hahaha._

Then I opened my eyes...where am I? I thought I had been kidnapped so I screamed.

"KIM! What's wrong?" i heard someone yell

He looked familiar... but I didnt know from where. "W-what am I doing here? Who are you?" I said nervously.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "Kim, you dont remember anything? The taxi crash, the lake...me?" he said sadly

I took a minute to think. Oh yeahhh!

"Sorry Riley! I thought it was just a dream." Ugh how embarrassing! And I could feel my cheeks burn up too.

"No, no. Its ok. You were just scared. What do you say we collect some fire wood, start a fire, and catch some food?" he asked.

"Uh, catch our food? You mean like fish and stuff?"

"Haha yea. We could gather fruit as well if you like." Riley said.

"ok sure. Is there like...a bathroom or something?" I asked although I think I already know the answer to that...

"I wish. Nature is our bathroom. And I actually have tissues from the taxi. Use them wisely!" he said in a joking manner.

So after I got ready, which didnt take long because I dont have much anymore, I met Riley outside the home. I guess I should be calling it that for now on since it will be my home for a while...

"Ready?" he asked

"I guess"

He showed me all the good places to get wood. We had a lot of sticks so we went back home to drop it all off. Later we went to a river where Riley usually caught fish. He got a decent sized one on the first try. For me, it took about 6 other tries until I caught a rather large one.

"See? Now you're getting the hang of it!" he said while laughing because I got all wet.

We went back home again and started cooking our lunch. He told me to stay here while he went to get some fruit. 10 minutes later he came back with an arm full of pineapples, oranges, lemons and bananas.

"Wow thanks!" I said as he offered me an orange.

The fish started to get golden brown and it looked really good.

A couple minutes later, we were eating our fish off of a smooth stick that Riley had found.

Later, I taught him a bit of karate. He was pretty good for not doing it in a year. When I flipped him over he made the same noise as Jack usually does. Jack...

"Kim. Kim?" I heard a vioce say

"Huh what?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me

"Well," i started to say as I helped him off the forest ground. "I was thinking about Jack." A single tear rolled down my cheek. And I couldn't believe it, but I was crying again.

"Kim, hey" he said as he lifted up my chin. He looked into my eyes. "Kim, he hurt you. He put you in this position. It's all his fault, not yours."

"Well, if it weren't for Jack I wouldn't have met you." I said, smiling a bit. _He's right...If it weren't for Jack, I wouldn't even have been trying to go to Tennessee. I don't love him anymore. _I thought.

"I don't love him anymore." Oops. I said that out loud.

Riley moved his thumb and pointer figure from my chin, and moved it to my left cheek, wiping away a tear, and pulled me in for a kiss. His other hand was on my right arm.

I put my hands on his arms and kissed back. I kissed back passionately and he removed his hand from my arm and put it on my hip. Just like Jack- no- I don't care about him. _**This**_ is what love feels like.

Jack's P.O.V.

So what could I do? She could be on the plane right now, or at the airport. But which airport? I did the only thing I could do. I called her.

It didn't even ring. But her phone wasn't off because there was no message machine. So I texted her. And so did Eddie and jerry and Milton.

"It says that my message could be sent." said Eddie.

"Same with me" Jerry said

"And me." replied Milton.

"Same...something isn't right. I think she might be in trouble." I said

"Maybe she just isnt by her phone right now or something. Let's just wait a while." Said Eddie

"ok. I guess" i said

**LATER AT THE DOJO**

"Hey guys did you get any response from Kim" I asked everyone

"no, none of us did. Im starting to get really worried." Milton said.

"Me too. Hey Rudy, could you drive us to the airport now? We are looking for Kim. I think she might be in trouble" I said.

"For Kim, sure. Everyone get changed and meet me outside the dojo.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Everyone climb in" Said Rudy. We all got in his old minivan. It smelled like spoiled food.

A couple minutes later we were on the road listening to the radio, when Rudy made a wrong turn.

"Uh, Rudy? Your going the wrong way..." Milton said.

"No, no, it's just a shortcut." he said

For some reason no one objected even though we all knew it was the wrong way.

Soon we came to a road with nothing but trees for miles, and miles. We saw a taxi flipped over on the side of the road.

"Whoa Rudy! Stop, we have to help those people!" i said, being the good person that I am.

"ok, ok."

So we stopped and all got out of the minivan. No one was in the car when i looked.

"Guys..." Milton started to say.

"What are you holding" i asked as we all walked toward him.

No one said a word because what we found was horrifying.

Kim's school I.D. card...

"No" I said. "Kim is strong. She wouldn't go like this, she's not even in the car! IT CANT BE HER!" I finally yelled at them. They all looked at me. So I ran on the road ahead of me.

"JACK! JACK!" Rudy yelled. I didn't turn around but I knew he was running after me.

When he finally caught up to me he yanked my arm, the one not in the cast.

"Jack. Your right! Kim isnt dead. It would be impossible. There isn't any blood anywhere."

"Rudy I was just _saying_ that. Of course she's dead! The car flipped over, she-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD" he yelled. I dont think I have ever heard him yell at me before. he was on the verge of tears, I saw.

"She probably got out of the car, and kept walking on the road. I bet she's trying to call us right now and is at the nearest shelter wait for us. Come on, let's go back to the minivan and find her." He said. His words calmed me down.

"ok" i said

When we got back to the minivan, the rest of the guys were already in it. So Rudy and I got in as well. No one talked again and the radio was turned off. We drove for a very long time.

Kim's P.O.V.

After Riley and I broke from our kiss, we were smiling at each other. Until we heard a yell. It sounded like "ACK!" Riley's smile turned into a frown.

"Kim. Did you hear that?! We could be saved!" He said

He grabbed my hand before I could even react. We ran past the trees to find ourselves on the road again. By the time we got there, we watched a minivan drive off in the distance. It kept getting smaller and smaller. Riley started to run after it. He stopped, realizing that I wasn't running with him.

"Kim come on!" he yelled back to me. I didn't move. I couldn't. I knew exactly who's van that was...and who's name was being called.

"Go! Come back for me later!" I yelled to him.

He started to turn back to the chase the car, then he stopped. He knew the car was long gone. So was his hope. It was my fault.

He jogged back to me. He didn't seem angry. Just confused.

"Kim? Why didn't you run? Don't you want to get out of here?"

"I'm so sorry, Riley, I really am. It's just...the name that was being called was "Jack". And that van held all my friends in it..."

"oh. I understand, you were in shock." he said. "Don't worry, someone else will come by soon, I can feel it."

As we looked at each other we realized 2 things: 1. there might never be another car and 2. I might have just ruined our only chance of getting home.


	8. Hit And Run

Feel free to suggest idea's to me! Thanks for reviewing.

Kim's P.O.V.

It was the next morning and Riley and I both got up early. I could tell that he was disappointed that I didnt run after the minivan. I was being selfish. I, Kim Crawford, admit to being selfish.

"Im sorry" I blurted out to Riley.

"Kim, it's honestly ok. As long as we are both safe, and I'm with you, I don't care."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist. And I kissed him for a long time.

When he finally broke away, he looked into my eyes and was happy again.

"As much as I would like to kiss you all day, we should probably get food and sticks. Can you get the wood alone today?" he asked me

"Uh yeah I could try to. Should we meet back here in 20?"

"Sounds good. And stay close to home in case you get a bit lost" he told me.

"Kay" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and walked towards one way, while he walked the opposite way.

I started collecting sticks from the nearby places Riley showed me. Soon my arm were getting pretty full and I started to drop some. when I dropped quite a big one, I picked it up, When I was standing straight again, I saw an arrow in the tree right ahead of me. If I didn't bend down, it would have hit me in the head.

"I thought I killed you already" A big voice behind me said. As I turned around, I saw the taxi driver leaning on a tree with a bow and arrow in his hand. I immediately dropped all the wood I was carrying.

"W-why were you trying to kill me? I never did anything to you." I said being very cautious of his weapon.

"Stupid girl. If I have to kill you to kill Jack, dont think for a moment that I wont." he said

"RILEY HELP ME!" I screamed

A strong man took my hands and tied them behind my back. I didn't hear him behind me. I yelled and tried to kick him, but I kept missing.

Then I saw 2 men carry Riley towards the taxi driver.

"What should we do with him?" one of them asked

"Stop dont hurt him please!" I said

"Well would you rather us hurt you?" The driver asked with a smirk

"No, Kim I-" Riley started to say. I cut him off.

"Yes, yes just let him go!"

The driver took a gun out of his jacket and whacked Riley across the head with it, knocking him out.

"Oh my god. Please stop. What do you want? I don't even know where Jack is! " I said. Then he came towards me and I knew he was going to do the same thing.

"Shut up, _Kimmy!_ Isnt that what Jack used to call you? You saved your little boyfriend here...I wonder who will save you?" he smirked. Then he knocked me out.

Riley's P.O.V.

_Holy crap my head hurts_. I touched it and it was bleeding, a lot. _Shit._

_Then I remembered: KIM_

_Where was she? They obviously have her but how could I help her?_

I ran- no- sprinted back to home. I packed a bag of my knife, and medical kit, and some fruit. I was going to help her. I was.

I walked straight from my home to the road and took some of the blood from my head as a marker on the road. This way, I could get back home if I needed to.

I started running down the road, ready for a long, dangerous journey.

Something hit me and I passed out again.

Jack's P.O.V.

_Beep Beep. _My phone went off and woke me up. Rudy was still driving. I got a message...from Kim!

"Guys I got a message from Kim! It says-" I started to say. But it wasn't a written message. It was a picture. A picture of Kim kissing another guy in the forest. I looked at the date. It was taken yesterday. So Kim did survive the crash, if she was even in it, and was in the forest with _this_ guy. At least I know she's safe.

"What? What does it say?" asked Eddie while he grabbed my phone.

Milton and Jerry woke up too, and when they saw the picture, they were silent.

"Sorry yo. But wait. If someone is taking pictures of Kim, he or she must know where she is, right?" Jerry said.

_Beep Beep_. Suddenly his face went pale. When he looked up, I could tell that it was another picture and I didn't want to see it. " 'She doesn't have much time' it says."

"What?" Milton asked. Jerry showed him and Eddie the picture.

His face went pale also. "Guys show it to me." i said

I knew they didn't want to, and I was a bit scared to see it. They finally passed up my phone.

"oh my god." i whispered

The picture was of Kim. She looked unconscious and there was blood dripping down her face. She was helpless. There was nothing any of us could do.

"Stop. Stop the car!" I said as Rudy halted to a stop. "We are going to find Kim. We'll split up into 3 groups and we will find her. Keep your phones on and stay in touch." I got out of the car.

No one else did. Rudy rolled down the van window. "Jack get back in the car. You're a bit out of it." Let me turn back and we will head towards home, Just get back inside." He pleaded.

"I'm not out of it. Am I the only one who wants to help Kim?" I asked him.

"No. We just want to think this through before we make a decision."

_Beep Beep_. I'm afraid to look.

It was another picture, this one said 'Tick Tock...'

It was a picture of us, right now. He was so close to us, yet he is invisible.

"Its a picture of us right now, in this moment." I told them. "So what do we do?"

"You get back in the car and we turn around, split up and find her." Rudy said.

I did what he said. I didn't argue anymore. I couldn't.

Just when we were about to turn around, Rudy hit something. It screamed.

...Kim?


	9. True Colors

Thanks for the advice and please, please, please, review! Let me know if im doing a good job! Dont worry! Jack will be in more action now. Enjoy... ;)

Jack's POV

Just when we were about to turn around, Rudy hit something. It screamed.

...Kim?

We all got out of the car and saw the body laying on the road. Thank God! It wasn't Kim.

It was a boy, who looked about our age. We all crowded around him, kneeling. He groaned and turned on his side.

He opened his eyes very suddenly. We all jumped a bit.

"Jack, what do we do?" Milton said quietly.

His eyes opened wide as he sat up and started to move back.

"Don't worry, we just want to help you!" I said, wondering why he was doing this.

He got up and ran. Just literally ran away from us. I got mad; he knew something.

"Im running after him, follow in the car" i said. I ran right after him. Not long after, I heard Rudy's minivan close behind me. And in front of me I saw this kid running away.

"Stay away Jack!" he yelled. I was close to him, but not close enough to jump on him and take him down. "I know about you! Leave us alone!"

_US. _He definitely knew about Kim. This got me pissed and I ran faster. I was so close that I decided this was the time to jump. So I did.

I caught him of guard as we fell to the ground.

"Where is she?!" I yelled. He reached for something, and pulled out a small knife.

"Get the hell off me." he growled at me. He was holding a knife so I got off, but I stayed close.

"I know who you are and you dont know who I am. But she doesnt love you and doesnt want to see you. I can save her on my own." he said

"Look, I don't really care who you are, and you cant save her on your own. You dont even know what she is going through. I keep getting pictures on my phone of how the people who took her are torturing her." I said, giving him that mean look.

"I don't believe you."

Just as I pulled out my phone, it beeped again. So I looked before I showed him anything.

"What?" The boy asked with an annoyed face.

I showed him the picture. This one was of Kim lying down in a cell, all bloody and bruised. It said 'The longer you all take to find her, the worse the torture will get.' I showed him the other ones too.

"How did you get that...?" he asked

I looked at my phone, and it was the picture of Kim kissing a guy...THIS guy.

"You and Kim...are..."

"Yeah and I'd rather you not interfere with us. So get back to your friends and let me be." He said.

"No. We have to work together on this", I started to say, but he was walking away. "For Kim?"

He stopped. "I dont trust you based on what Kim told me."

He took off running again. Then the minivan pulled up next to me.

"What happened?" asked Rudy as everyone piled out of the car.

"I-he's with Kim. He was the one kissing her in that photo. He's going after her and doesn't want our help. We have to get to her before he does." I said.

"Jack it's starting to get dark, we would have no shelter if we started looking now..." Milton said.

"Then someone carry the food, and bring whatever items you might have that will keep you warm for the night." I responded.

Soon we were carrying are things and on our search for Kim. We walked for a long time until my phone rang. A call from Kim! I put it on speaker.

Kim's POV

I woke up on a cool, stone floor in what looked like a prison cell. I was all bloody and bruised. My hands were tied and so were my legs.

"Your awake." Said a figure emerging from the darkness in the corner of the room.

"L-Leave me alone."

"I don't know if you know this...but I have been taking pictures of Jack. And of you and sending them all to him. Every time I hurt you, he gets to see. Hey! I just got a great idea! How about while I burn you, we call Jack. So he can hear you scream." He said. "By the way, call me John, or Riley's brother. Whichever you prefer."

"Your Riley's brother?! I thought you were dead...why are you doing this to him, and to me?" I said

"Because he left me to rot. I wasn't dead but he just left. So this is how im getting back at him." He said while unlocking my cell door. "Get the hell up." He pulled me by my tied arms and threw me in a chair.

He untied my hands and I tried to punch him. I missed.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you...that will get you another burn mark on you." He smiled evilly.

"You're _SICK_!" I yelled

He re-tied my hands behind the chair and did the same with my legs. Then he called his moron friends into the room. One was carrying a bright, red metal rod.

"Now let's call Jack." He put the phone on speaker.

"_KIM?_"

"JACK! HELP ME!" I yelled to the phone. The man with the hot rod laid it on my arm. I screamed so loud.

"KIM? What's happening?!" Jack screamed back into the phone.

"Come quick Jack, or you will be too late. Don't think I won't kill her..." John said

"Let her go! Please!" Rudy yelled. All my friends we there. They all heard me scream and heard me be weak.

The rod touched my leg now.

"JACK PLEASE HURRY! I LO-" He turned off the phone, so I dont think Jack heard that last part.

"So **do** you love Jack, or Riley?" John asked with a smirk on his face.

"I..."

Burn her again, and this time Kimmy, smile for Jack."

"Don't call me that!" I said to him

I screamed again. _Click. _He took a picture and sent it to Jack.

_When will things go back to normal?_

Riley's POV

I was crossing the road and got hit by the same minivan Kim and I saw earlier. I didn't lose consciousness but I groaned at the pain. When I opened my eyes I saw Jack and all of Kim's other friends. My eyes widened at the fact that I was staring at her ex.

So I got us and ran. He was close behind me, I knew that. Suddenly he jumped on my back. He only got off when I showed him my knife.

"You and Kim...are..." Jack said

"Yeah and I'd rather you not interfere with us. So get back to your friends and let me be." I told him.

"No. We have to work together on this", he started to say, but I was walking away. All he was saying was bullshit. "For Kim?"

I stopped. "I dont trust you based on what Kim told me."

That got him to shut up. I ran away from him again. I had to find Kim before he did. I need to know that she loves me, and not that jerk who broke her heart.

For a long time I walked alone. Should I have went with Jack? Would it have saved Kim quicker?

Then I heard a very faint voice.

"Jack, are you ok?" someone asked.

"What the hell do you think? Kim is pretty much dying right now, and every day we dont find her she just gets hurt more! It's MY fault! I put her in this position and if anything happens to her I would kill myself! So no, Rudy, Im not ok."

It was obviously Jack who was saying this. I cant believe Kim was going through so much.

I started to follow her friends and hopefully when or if they found her, those people in black would attack them. Making an easier entrance for me.

I didn't sleep that night. Jack didn't either. But I knew all we could both think about was Kim...


	10. Saved or destroyed?

Please review guys! Thankss

Riley's POV

Early in the morning I heard a scream, quiet, but familiar. I really have to stop waking up like this.

Jack immediately woke up also, I saw him, but he didnt see me. He got all his stuff and ditched his friends. I felt bad for them, but he seemed like he knew what he was doing. So I continued to follow him. We heard another scream and he started to walk faster, then he ran. So did I.

We approached a building. It looked old, with bricks and cobwebs. This had to be where Kim was.

Jack left his stuff by a tree and took a knife with him.

I was many trees behind him and I kept my bag on me because I knew that I would need it.

He knocked on the door. Huge mistake. Was he stupid? What did he think the taxi driver would say; 'Yea I have Kim, take her'?

There was no answer, he stood there for a while. Then the door burst open and 7 huge guys in black ran out, all carrying metal poles with bright red tips. Oh shit. This can't be good.

Jack's POV

I woke up to a scream that sounded like Kim's. We were close. Apparently I was the only one who heard it, because everyone else was still asleep.

I knew we should stay together, but this was my fight, and I don't want them getting hurt. So I took some necessities with me and walked off. I heard another scream and started to run.

Eventually I saw a big old building in front of me. I knocked. Why did I just do that?

But I couldnt run away knowing Kim was in there.

All the sudden 7 guys in black ran out with burning hot rods, like the ones that burned Kim. I knew where this was going...

They swarmed around me and I pulled out my knife. It would seem like I have no chance, but I tried anyway.

I stabbed some, and kicked some of them. I only got burnt once but it hurt really bad and I yelled. While fighting i saw Kim being held by to guys off to the side. She looked awful and she was soaking wet. I mean she's still beautiful, but hurt, and my strong Kimmy was crying.

Then I was on my back. A guy was trying to kill me with the rod, but I rolled over to avoid it and kicked him down. Then I stabbed him in the back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around and stabbed the persons' side.

They stumbled back and fell to the ground. I dropped my knife and stared at the body.

"What have I done?!" I yelled.

Kim's POV

Once again I woke up on the stone floor, bloody, bruised, and now burnt.

"Today you will die. Im sure of it. I can feel it in the air." John said happily.

I didn't respond, he just feeds off of my fear.

He then came over to me, opened my cell and grabbed me by my tied hands. He then walked me to a clear, glass box. On the top, hoses were connected. I was going to drown. That's how I will die.

"I will do anything for you to just let me go!" I said. Im weak, now I'm sure of it.

"If I asked you to kill Jack or Riley, with my gun, would you do it?" he asked

If I said yes, would he really make me do it?

I said nothing.

"I didnt think so. In the box you go." he said while pushing me in. He locked up the box.

This is it.

The hoses were turned on and the box was filling up fast. I had to think. The water was up to my ankles. Think, Kim, think! Someone knocked on the door, it had to be Jack or Riley! John then sent his morons in black with hot rods out to hurt him, or both of them.

The water was up to my knees now, John turned the hoses on higher.

Ok, the box is glass. All I have to do is kick myself out of here!

I tried and tried and couldn't do it. After the 4th try, the water was up to my lower neck. John turned the pressure higher. He was laughing. I was running out of strength and air.

I was now under water, holding my breath.

I had to try one last time. If I didn't do it, I would surely be dead.

Glass shattered everywhere and the water poured out. I was on the floor coughing for air. And now I had glass in me. John ordered 2 other men to carry me and take me away to a different location. I was too weak to fight them and it was very hard to breathe.

They took me outside and I saw someone fighting all 7 of those men. It was Jack! He was staring at me and I was crying. He still cares about me...

I kicked the men holding me out of nowhere and they fell. I was able to untie my hands and legs.

I was free! But where was Riley? Did he bother to come after me? Was he even ok?

I ran over to Jack and put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was ok. He must have thought I was one of the men because when he turned around...he stabbed me in my left side.

I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The world became fuzzy.

"What have I done?!" I heard Jack yell.

"leave him, men. He has done what I was going to do in the first place." John said. I watched him leave.

"Kim?! Kim stay with me! I'm sorry for everything and I love you! Please stay with me!" Jack was about to cry.

"I'm dying arent I?" I asked him. This was more than pain. This was my life. And I need Jack in my life.

He didnt say anything, he just squeezed my hand very hard.

Things were starting to go dark.

"Kim did you hear me?! I said-" He started to say something but I blacked out. I was dead.

Dead.

But I could still hear voices. I saw my life and good memories past by me. But the last thing I saw, was Jack kissing that girl...

Riley's POV

I saw Jack fight 7 guys. Brave guy, I'll admit it.

I saw 2 more guys in black bring out Kim. I ran behind trees and stabbed 1 of them as Kim kicked the other. I guess she thought she kicked them both because she didn't see me or say anything.

I didn't say anything either. I could speak. Why? Because I saw my brother standing there.

He looked at me and I looked at him. he ran to try and get away. I ran after him and jumped on his back. I brought us both down on the grass.

"Why did you do it?! Why didn't you try to find me? How are you still alive?" I yelled at him

"You ditched me and left me alone to die. But I wont die, no, Kim will die! You should probably go back to her before Jack kills her himself." John said. What the hell was he talking about. I dont care.

I stabbed him in his back. And he died there laughing.

I ran back to where Jack was. Kim was laying on the grass, with Jack by her side, a pool of blood next to them both.

"Kim did you hear me? I said I love you!" I heard Jack yell at her.

"KIM!" I yelled as I ran over to them. Jack had a knife by his side.

"What the hell did you do?! I was right not to trust you! You killed her!" I yelled at Jack.

"I didn't mean to! I love her!" He started to cry. And I called him brave...?

"Get out of my way." I said to him, I pulled out my medical kit. I pulled off my shirt and ripped it to use as a cloth. I put some Hydrogen Peroxide on it. "This is going to sting..."

I put the cloth on her side. I told Jack to get out all different things from the kit and he listened to me. I was able to get the wound to stop bleeding, but we both weren't sure if she was alive. I left everything, including Jack on the grass. I picked Kim up bridal style and ran with her, trying to find her friends, someone, anyone, other than Jack.

I couldn't find her friends. Damn It!

I came to the road and looked for the minivan. When I found it I opened it and laid her in the back seat.

"Kim! Kim please say something! Remember when we kissed and we smiled at each other? And remember our place? With the pond and that rock...? Kim _please_, answer me!" I started to cry as well.


	11. Truce and a bloody war

Keep those reviews coming!

Riley's POV

"Kim! Kim please say something! Remember when we kissed and we smiled at each other? And remember our place? With the pond and that rock...? Kim _please_, answer me!" I started to cry as well.

Suddenly her friends ran up behind me. I started to hear thunder.

"What happened? Who are you and where's Kim?" A skinny guy asked.

"My- my name is Riley. Im Kim's boyfriend...and Kim might be dead. Thanks to Jack. He stabbed her in her side. I swear I'm going to kill him if she's dead...I swear!" I said to them.

The oldest looking guy pushed me aside to look at her. "Oh god...Kim? Hey Kim wake up." he said. He tried shaking her. "We have to get her to the hospital like NOW!"

"Yo we cant just leave Jack alone in these woods...JACK! JACK!" This other guy yelled. "We have to find him! Right, guys? Right...?"

"Jerry, right now Kim is hurt and she's our top priority. We will come back for Jack later. I promise. Unless 2 of you want to stay here and look for him..." Said the older one.

"Well, I would Rudy..." Said the big kid.

"It's ok just everyone in the car, you too Riley." said Rudy.

It started to rain a bit.

We all got into the minivan and I was in the back with Kim's head on my lap. I kissed her gently. "please wake up Kimmy..." I said. As soon as I said Kimmy, all the guys looked at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing...it's just...Jack used to call her Kimmy." said the skinny one.

"What are all your name's by the way?" I asked them.

"Jerry."

"Milton."

"Eddie."

"Do you guys think she will be ok...?" I said with a tears in my eyes.

None of them said anything. Then it started to pour.

In what seemed like 2 hours, I was carrying Kim into the hospital.

"We need help NOW!" I yelled at one of the nurses.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled.

Quickly a doctor came and before I knew it, all of Kim's friends and I were just standing there. We looked at each other. And then they all started crying. I ran out of there. I couldnt take it.

When I got outside I saw something extraordinary.

"Jack."

We stood there in the pouring rain. He had dirt all over him and was still carrying his knife. He also had blood on him. Then there was lightning.

"Where is she Riley?" he said in a kind of creepy voice.

"Leave Jack, she's dead. You killed her. Are you happy now? Now you can be with that girl you cheated on her with, and I can't have Kim either. Does that make you happy, you SICK BASTARD!?" I screamed at him.

He ran towards me with his knife, clearly very angry, and cut my left arm.

"SHUT UP! I didn't mean to harm Kim! I love her-"

"And she loves me, Jack. You had your chance and you blew it! You blew it for both of us..." I said that last part a bit quieter. I didnt want to make him pissed off again. "Why don't we just stop. A truce. We can be friends, we are going through the same thing. Im sorry. Ok?"

He dropped his knife. And started to cry. Like sobbing, with his hands on his eyes, and he was on his knees.

"Come on, let's go inside..." I said quietly while I helped him up.

Jack's POV

He got up, took Kim, and ran with her. I needed to stop him. I need to for Kim.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Kim!" I whispered to myself. I got up and ran after the boy. I didn't think, I just ran. I finally stopped when I saw him reach the minivan.

Jerry called my name. I didn't answer. Then I saw all my friends get inside the van without me.

I thought quickly and jumped on the back of it. It was raining hard now. I held on for dear life.

No. I held on for Kim's life.

Even when we got to the hospital, I stayed on a bit longer, just to be sure. When I finally got off, I saw Riley. I found out his name when he told my friends at the forest.

"Jack." He said.

"Where is she Riley?" I said. I was so tired and so weak.

"Leave Jack, she's dead. You killed her. Are you happy now? Now you can be with that girl you cheated on her with, and I can't have Kim either. Does that make you happy, you SICK BASTARD!?" he screamed at me.

I ran towards him with my knife. I was pissed the fuck off. I cut his left arm. Deeply, I made sure of it.

"SHUT UP! I didn't mean to harm Kim! I love her-"

"And she loves me, Jack. You had your chance and you blew it! You blew it for both of us..." He said. "Why don't we just stop. A truce. We can be friends, we are going through the same thing. Im sorry. Ok?"

I dropped my knife in shock. Yes, YES! And I started to cry. I fell on my knees with my hands covering my eyes. We would help each other now.

"Come on, let's go inside..." He said quietly while he helped me up.

When we got inside everyone was crying.

"JACK!" They all said as they saw me walk in. I ran to hug them.

Then the doctor came out.

"Kim Crawford?" He yelled.

"US! That's us!" I said to him. "How is she?"

He was quiet for a moment. "She...she needs surgery. This can be fatal due to the damaged she already has. There is a good chance she wont make it, so you should say your goodbye's now...I'm so sorry."

"Please, is there any else to do? She can't die..." Riley said,

"I assure you we are doing everything possible. She is room 216 on this floor. Im sorry once again." The doctor said.

Riley and I looked at each other. We walked down the hall until we reached room 216.

"Riley...if she does die, I want you to...stab me. Please, I cant live without her." I told him.

"I'm not going to do that Jack. This is hard on both of us. She will get through this. I know it."

He opened the door. We walked in and sat down. We heard the steady beep of the machine next to Kim. Riley went first.

"Kim please wake up. I need you," He looked back at me, " we _both_ need you. You're going to survive this. Think of your best memories and you will survive. I love you. Ill see you again when you wake up." He kissed her on her cheek.

Now it was my turn. I looked at her. It was hard for me to but I did.

I held her hand. "Kim, I know you hate me right now, but I want you to know...that I never stopped loving you. Think of me and dont forget me. You will always be in my heart. I love you so much." I said. "So, so much. And I dont want you to die. Please Kim, I know it hurts but your strong..." I started to cry again. "Your strong and you will make it through." I kissed her one last time on her forehead.

"Very touching..." Someone was in the corner, laughing.

I looked back at Riley and he stood up with determination in his eyes.


	12. Pro-Riley

PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like it. And Jack's arm isn't broken any more, I forgot to add that in. There probs won't be many other chapters after this one BTW

Riley's POV

"John. I thought I killed you." I said. I was really scared because 1 wrong move and he would kill Kim right now.

"And I thought Jack killed Kim...life is just full of surprises." He laughed

Then the doctor walked in. "We have to take Kim in to surgery now, are you done saying your goodbyes?" He asked nicely.

We both just looked at him. HELLO? Did he not see my killer brother _right_ there?

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked. He looked in the direction of John and back at us.

"Don't you see him? In the corner?" Jack said

"Um, who?" He got no response from us. "I think I know what's going on. You both are in sudden shock and you're seeing things that relate to Kim. Did that "man" that you guys saw hurt Kim?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. "Jack maybe we should go... we'll visit her soon."

"I guess...yeah ok. Thanks doctor." Jack said as the doctor and nurses pulled Kim's bed out of the room.

We walked out of the room after them and towards the guys.

"Riley do you...have a home?" Jack asked me.

"No. I have been living in the forest for like a year. Is there any way that you could drive me to my old house? I'm guessing my parents still live there." I asked Rudy.

"Sure. Come on guys, it's dark, rainy, and late, let's call it a day." Rudy said

**BACK AT SEAFORD**

We dropped everyone off except for me and Jack.

"Um..if they dont take me back..." I started to say. We arrived at my house.

"Then you can crash at my house. Good luck." Jack said

I knocked on the door even though it was like 11:30.

A female opened the door. We looked at each other. Was this my Mom?

"STEVE! STEVE!" She yelled while backing up. "Steve...is it...?"

"Oh my god. R-Riley? Is that you?" Steve asked me. I ran to him and hugged him. " Lou he's back! Riley we thought you were dead! I'll get John!"

I hugged my mom. "Oh Riley! We love you so much!"

"I love you too mom. Wait." I said breaking from our hug. "JOHN? John is dead Mom. He tried to kill my friends and me!"

Just then John and my dad came down the stairs. "Riley!" He yelled.

"Get away from me! What the hell! Your dead!" I screamed at him. I started to back away from everyone. They all seemed very confused. Jack got out of the van.

"Riley...what's going on? Why - YOU!" Jack said pointed at John.

We both ran to the car. "Ok your place it is. Something weird is going on. Jack...are we dreaming?"

He pinched me. I pinched him. Nothing happened

"Rudy could you drive us home please..." i asked him.

"Yeah...ok"

**AT JACK'S HOUSE**

Riley's POV

We woke up the next morning, and this time not to a scream. We woke up due to the sunlight. I didn't remember anything last night after we left the hospital.

"Jack. Want to go visit Kim?"

He yawned. "Oh yeah, sure. Do you want a shower first and have like, real food though?"

"That would be awesome! Thanks Jack!"

I assumed he would let me use one of his towels. So I took one out of a closet and got in the shower. WARM water! I used actual soap and the toilet! I missed these things SO much!

About 20 minutes later, I was out of the bathroom and it smelled like Jack was cooking something. I forget the smell. But when I came downstairs I saw pancakes. PANCAKES!

"Thanks, that was so good!" I told Jack

"no problem. Let me ask my mom if she could drive us to the hospital."

He went upstairs for quite a while and when he came back down, he said his mom said ok.

**LATER AT THE HOSPITAL **

"Room 216, Kim Crawford?" Jack said

The nurse looked at us.

"I'm warning you right now. She is in there, but she might not be..alive. Please call a doctor if anything sudden happens." She said.

"Ok"

We walked down the hall and found room 216. Jack opened the door. The machine still had a steady beat, which was good I guess. We each grabbed a hand. I took the left one, Jack took the right.

I felt a tiny squeeze. "Jack did you feel that?!"

"what?" He said confused.

"She squeezed my hand. I thought she did that to both hands.

"Riley...help me." Kim said in a small, weak voice.

"KIM? KIM can you hear me? I'm here! Please say something again!" I yelled at her.

I could see a bit of jealousy in Jack's eyes. "Kim, Jack is here also. Please say something else!"

Silence. Silence is the worst because the only thing you can hear, are your own thoughts. And sometimes your thoughts are scary and they dont help you with the problem you are in, in that moment. That moment with silence.

"Jack call the doctor." He hesitated for a moment. "Jack?"

Then he got up and ran out of the room to call the doctor. He must be really mad that Kim is only responding to me.

"Riley I dont want to see him. I love YOU." Kim said. She tried to open her eyes but she couldnt. So she turned her head more toward me.

"Jack just wants your forgiveness. Please give it to him. We are friends now, Jack and I. Everything can go back to normal if you just open your eyes. Look at me Kim. Please. I love you." I said slightly louder than a whisper.

Jack walked in with the doctor. "What did she say?" The doctor asked me.

"I-I um..."

"Look son, it's important that we know exactly what she said. Please tell me."

"She said...that she loves me. And that she doesn't want to see Jack..." I told him

"You're lying! She never said that! Kim wouldn't say that!" Jack yelled at me. Kim squeezed my hand harder. She could hear what's going on.

"Kim please say it's true. Please, for me." I asked her.

"Owwwww." She groaned.

"I'm going to need to ask you to leave now. Thank you." The doctor said.

"Rileyyy. Stay with me." Kim said

"I'll be back soon Kim. I promise. Stay strong, I love you." I told Kim

I let go of her hand and walked out of the room with Jack. He was upset, but not mad anymore.

"This is all my fault. I hate myself for what I did and now Kim hates me too." Jack said.

"Jack why don't we wait like a week or so and visit Kim again when she feels a lot better. She probably didn't realize what she was saying."

"Alright, whatever."

Kim's POV

I felt 2 and collide with mine. On one side was Riley, my left side I think, and Jack was on my right. I squeezed the hand on my left. It was definitely Riley. I didn't want to see Jack. I was over him, finally.

"Riley...help me." I said while using all my strength.

"KIM? KIM can you hear me? I'm here! Please say something again! Kim, Jack is here also. Please say something else!" Riley told me. I have nothing to say to Jack. I wanted him to leave.

I could hear what they were saying. "Riley I dont want to see him. I love YOU."

"Jack just wants your forgiveness. Please give it to him. We are friends now, Jack and I. Everything can go back to normal if you just open your eyes. Look at me Kim. Please. I love you." He said slightly louder than a whisper.

"Kim please say it's true. Please, for me." He asked me.

"Owwwww." I groaned. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I'm going to need to ask you to leave now. Thank you." The doctor said. _That_ I heard.

"Rileyyy. Stay with me." I said

"I'll be back soon Kim. I promise. Stay strong, I love you." Riley said. During this time Jack said nothing. Or nothing that I could hear anyways.

The doctor started to talk to me. "Kim can you hear me? Make a noise if you can hear what im saying."

I groaned again. It hurt to speak.

"Kim can you move any parts of your body?"

I moved my hand and my head a little.

"Good, good. You are doing very well Kim. I would say that in a little more than 2 weeks, you could go home." The doctor said. I smiled.

"One last thing. Can you open your eyes?" The doctor asked. I tried to blink them a couple times, but my eyes felt crusty. "Something is in my eyes." I told him. He put a tissue on my eyes and rubbed gently.

I tried to open them again. I did it! I could see!

"Thanks!" I was feeling a lot better already.

"Let me know if there is anything I could do for you. I will have a nurse bring you some food. Eat slowly."

YES! Things could return to normal soon.


	13. YOU WHAT?

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Jack's POV

In the past week, Riley moved back in with his parents. We were still confused about the whole "2 Johns" thing. We never did figure that out. We still haven't visited Kim yet, but we are going to today.

My mom's car pulled up to Riley's house. She honked. Our families have become very close because of Kim.

Riley came out and his mom waved at us. We waved back.

Soon we were at the hospital and when we signed in, we walked straight towards room 216. I opened the door like I always do.

She was awake. She was eating and she was fine!

"KIM!" I couldn't move.

"What? What?!" Riley said as he gently pushed me forwards.

We both ran by her side. We asked her so many questions. "How are you?" "Do you feel ok?" "What do you remember?" "How's the food?" That dumb question was mine...

"Im really glad to see you guys! Riley would you mind if I have a minute alone with Jack?" Kim asked him.

"Uh, sure."

After he left Kim spoke. "Did you have something to do with tying to kill me?"

I was in shock. "WHAT?"

"Were you the one burning me and trying to drown me? Was it you?"

"Kim. I know I hurt you emotionally, but I would never ever do anything like that. EVER. I was fighting for you but I...stabbed you in your side by accident. I swear. Kim I still love you and I-"

"Im sorry Jack. But I dont feel the same way. I love Riley. He was there for me, he took me in. And you? You cheated on me and tossed me aside. I dont know if we should even be friends..." Kim said while turning away from me.

"I understand that you love Riley, he's a great guy. But dont shut me out of your life, please, Kim, I'm begging you. You are the love of my life and I made a huge mistake. I won't let you leave me."

"I have just 1 question. We you thinking of me when you kissed her?"

_Was I? I thought about her after, but during...? I don't think I was._

"I wasn't thinking at all-" I started to say.

"That wasn't my question... could you please just get Riley?"

"No. No im not letting you kick me out of here. Please Kim!"

"RILEY! RILEY!" She yelled. He rushed in. "What? Are you ok?"

"I dont want to see him anymore. Make him leave." Kim said.

"Kim he just want to apologize to you, he feels-"

"bad. he feels bad, I know, I heard him tell me. But he cheated on me and I want him to leave!" I could see tears in her eyes. She didnt want to do this. She doesn't want to say bye.

"Fine. It's ok Riley, I'll leave." I said. I walked out and slammed the door. I don't care about her anymore. I have Mel and she has Riley.

My mom took me home, and Riley's mom was going to pick him up. When I got home, I then ran to Mel's house. I knocked on her door.

"Oh hey Jack. What's going on?" Mel said

"I'm ready." I said to her

"Huh?"

I put my hands around her waist and pulled her in close. "I'm ready...for you." I said. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. She moved one of her hands to my cheek. I _did_ love Mel. Not Kim. Great..._now_ I was thinking of Kim.

I moved my hands on her back. We stayed at her doorstep and just kissed. Like old times.

When we finally broke, she asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with her. Of course I said yes.

We started watching a horror movie, and when the scary parts came, she put her head in my chest and covered her eyes. I laughed.

She turned the TV lower. "You know...my parents wont be back until later..." She said.

I smiled. I so knew where this was going. I kissed her once and picked her up, carrying her like a baby. I brought her up to her room and laid her on the bed.

"I love you Mel."

"I love you, too Jack!"

We kissed again. We were next to each other, and her leg was around mine. She pulled me in closer. She really wanted to do this. I put my hand on her back and slid it lower, and lower, until it reached her butt. I could feel her smile in our kiss.

She moved her hand down my chest. She started tugging at my shirt, so I let her take it off. Then I took off her shirt.

"Jack I want you now." She begged. I pulled a condom out of my back pocket and placed it on her night stand next to the bed.

You can imagine what we did next.

When we were done, it was kind of late, so we laid in bed together. I can't believe I just..._did_ _it._

We were naked, and I had my arm around her lower chest. She put her hands on mine and moved them to her upper chest. The _very_ upper part of her chest.

I turned her over and kissed her again, our naked bodies rubbing against each other. It felt so right to be with her.

Kim's POV

I cried. I didn't want to be mean to Jack but I couldn't see him. I couldn't face him. Riley wrapped his arms around me.

"Kim...I want you to be honest with me. Would it be better if I just...stayed away? I mean, Jack loves you and cares about you. You have a history. I'll always be here for you, but should we just be friends?"

Wow. Was he like, breaking up with me? I pretty much just told Jack to fuck off and I just said that I loved HIM. Now he's leaving me?

"I don't know if I'm over him. I want to be, I want to move on. Would you forgive someone who broke your heart like that?" I asked him

He thought for a moment. "You know Kim, for someone who risked their life for you, said I love you so many times and fought me to get you, yeah. I think I would forgive them. You will always have a place in my heart. But let's stay friends for now. Ok?"

"Ok." I pulled him in for one last kiss. "Just a goodbye kiss. Will you still visit me? And tell the guys that I'm ok?" I asked

"Sure Kimmy. Feel better."

Kimmy. Jack called me that. Was I being too harsh on him? When I get out of the hospital, I'll make my decision if I still love him.

A rush of thoughts went through my head. _What if he doesnt want me back? What if he's with that girl now? Does he _really_ love me anymore?_

I fell asleep. This time, my last thought was him kissing me, at the end of our first date.

I knew my decision. I still love Jack.

**1 WEEK LATER WHEN KIM'S OUT OF THE HOSPITAL**

When I first got home, I slept. The next day i felt much better. I ran to the dojo to gain my skill back. Jack wasn't there. Good.

I walked in and started to kick a dummy. I kicked multiple dummies and they all fell on the floor. Yeah I still have my skill.

I saw Jerry, Eddie, and Milton standing in the corner watching me.

"KIM!" they all said.

"Hey!"

They all rushed in to hug me. "We were so worried!" Milton said.

"Didn't Riley tell you I was ok?" I asked them

"Yea but he never told us when you would be out of the hospital." Eddie told me. "Where is Riley anyway?"

"We kinda decided to just be friends. It's better that way."

I got blank stares. I knew.

"Jack's with that girl isn't he?" i asked angrily. "Isn't he?!"

"Kim you said you didn't love him...he didn't know what to do." Jerry said while protecting himself from me.

"I only said that because I love him more than that! Like 10 levels above love! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED JACK AND I ALWAYS WILL!"

"YOU WHAT?" Said someone from across the room.


	14. Together Again

Sorry about the confusion guys...): I feel really bad. I will try to be more specific and detailed. WARNING: This chapter is kind of another emotional rollercoaster...

Jack's POV

"I'VE ALWAYS LOVED JACK AND I ALWAYS WILL!"

"YOU WHAT?" I said from across the room.

I dropped my Karate bag on the floor and my mouth was wide open. How could she say that? We needed to have a serious talk...like, now!

"Jack." Kim said quietly.

"Kim we have to talk. I don't know what is going on with you! Guys could you give us a minute please?" I asked them.

"Yo, sure. We'll be a Falafel Phil's." Jerry said. Then they all walked out of the dojo.

I put my hand in hers and we both walked over to the bench in the dojo and sat down.

"Kim... I try convincing myself that your over me- that you dont love me anymore. I even tried convincing _myself_ that I don't love you anymore. But I do. And that girl- her name is Mel. She was my ex a couple years ago and she kissed ME. I was just shocked to see her. It didnt mean anything. But then you said you hate me and now I'm with Mel. If you tell me you love me, you dont have to worry about her..." I explained

"I was upset and was desperate. That's why I said I loved Riley. I just wanted you back. I do love you. So, so much. I didn't mean what I said at the hospital. I love you Jack. I really, really love you." Kim's eyes started to water, and her cheeks turned red. My hand was still in hers.

Should I tell her that I had sex...?

"Kim...I really don't want to tell you this. But I also really want you to trust me. I kinda...well I had sex with Mel." I said. She looked at me. "Please say something. Kim?"

"I- I um...thank you for telling me. I need some air I- I can't breathe..." She started gasping for air. I panicked and picked her up like a small child and brought her outside.

"Kim? Kim?" She was still gasping for air.

"in...haler..." She said in between breaths. Oh yeah! I totally forgot that Kim has Asthma!

It must be in her locker. I laid her down on a table outside and ran back into the dojo to get her inhaler. I banged on the locker door and surprisingly got it opened. I searched through her stuff and found it at the bottom of her bag.

I ran back outside, almost out of breath myself, and found the guys surrounding her. She was squeezing Jerry's hand. _JERRY'S HAND? _Can't let my jealously come over me now, Kim needs me.

"Kim just breath slowly and calm down, you will be ok!" Jerry was trying to help.

I rushed to Kim and gave her the inhaler. She snatched it out of my hand and put it to her mouth as she sat up, still squeezing Jerry's hand and still on the table. After a couple of dead silent minutes Kim took the inhaler away from her face and started to breathe on her own. Her hand finally let go of Jerry's.

"Thank God!" Milton said

"Kim are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and pulled me in for a hug, tightly. She was crying.

"Jack, I don't want to live in the past. Let's just forget about it. I want to live in the present and I want to be with you."

"That's always what I wanted." I said to her. We were still in our hug so I pulled away a bit and kissed her. I loved her and I didn't want to be without her.

"UGH guys really?" Eddie said.

Kim and I broke apart and laughed. I missed her laugh so much. I hadn't seen it in a while.

"Just let them have this moment!" Milton said.

Then all 3 of them turned around and Kim immediately kissed me.

"Yo, you guys done yet?" Jerry asked. But we were still kissing so we couldn't answer. "Guess not." He mumbled.

I can't even remember how long we were kissing for, but by the time we broke apart and opened our eyes, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were nowhere to be seen. They probably went back into Falafel Phil's. So I took Kim's hand and we walked in there.

Yup, there they were. Sitting at our normal both. Everything was going back to normal. Kim and I were together, and all our friends were laughing with us.

Jerry's POV

We left Jack and Kim at the dojo and went to Falafel Phil's. We ordered our usual. I was facing the dojo at our normal booth so I could get a good view of them talking.

Next thing I knew, Jack ran out and placed Kim on a table. What was happening?

"Yo guys? Guys!" Milton and Eddie were arguing about something and didn't hear me the first time.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"I think Kim's hurt." I said. I started to get up as they turned around to see what I was talking about.

When I ran out of the fast food joint, so did they. Soon I was at Kim's side.

"Kim are you ok?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand.

"She can't breathe! She has Asthma. Where is your inhaler?" Milton said

She pointed to the dojo and we saw Jack looking through her locker.

Just then, Jack sprinted out of the dojo with her inhaler.

"Kim just breathed slowly and calm down, you will be ok!" I told her

Kim used the inhaler, and I was holding my breath, hoping that she would be ok. I mean, I didn't like her like THAT. But she was pretty...and smart...and- NO. Stop Jerry! Well she _was_ holding my hand...

Then she let go and hugged Jack. They love each other anyway.

"Thank God!" Milton said

"Kim are you ok?" Jack asked her. She and hugged him. Wow, _Kim_ was crying!

"Jack, I don't want to live in the past. Let's just forget about it. I want to live in the present and I want to be with you."

"That's always what I wanted." he said to her. Then they kissed. I started to feel angry. Wait what? No- no. I dont like her!

"UGH guys really?" Eddie said.

They laughed.

"Just let them have this moment!" Milton said. We all turned around.

"Yo, you guys done yet?" I said after a few minutes. I was kind of uncomfortable but also a bit jealous. I couldn't help it! Even though I was 99% sure that Kim didn't even like me. I started to walk away with Eddie and Milton back into Falafel Phil's.

"Ay, ¿por qué me tiene que gustar Kim? Nunca voy a estar con ella de todos modos!" I said when Milton, Eddie and I all finally sat down at the booth.

"What did you say?" Asked Eddie

"Oh nothing..." I said.

Eventually, Jack and Kim sat down with us and within minutes we were all laughing like old time.

Just seeing Kim's smile made me realize something.

I was actually in love...with Kim.

**THE END! Hope you liked it! There will be a sequel so stay tuned!**


End file.
